1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film laminating apparatus, particularly to a thin film laminating apparatus by which a laminated film, which is a thin film and consists of a photosensitive resin layer and a light-transmissible resin film, is bonded, under heat and pressure, to a base plate for a printed circuit board.
2. Description Of The Background Art
An apparatus for continuously laminating a film to each of a plurality of base plates for printed circuit boards, as the base plates are brought to the apparatus by a roller conveyor or the like and the film is cutoff to a length corresponding to that of each base plate, is well known. For the cutoff, a conventional moving cutoff unit having a rotary disk cutter, which is reciprocated across the film, is generally used.
However, the rotary disk cutter of the conventional moving cutoff unit needs to be reciprocated extremely quickly if the cutter is to properly cutoff the moving film perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction thereof. Since the width of the film is usually about 600 mm, the rotary disk cutter needs to be moved by about 700 mm. Since there is a limit to the speed of the movement of the cutoff unit, the speed of the movement of the film is also limited. In addition, quickly starting the movement of the rotary disk cutter and quickly stopping the same movement will result in a strong impact on the guide for the cutter. This force will result in increasing the cost of maintenance of the cutoff unit.
The present invention was made in order to solve these problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thin film laminating apparatus in which a thin film of large width is quickly cutoff by a rotary cutoff unit and then bonded to a base plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotary cutoff unit which rapidly cuts off a film but does not generate a large impact force on the cutoff unit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thin film laminating apparatus of simple construction.
The above-mentioned and other objects of the present invention and the novel features thereof will be apparent from the description herein and the drawings attached hereto.